Blooded
by LovelyPriestess
Summary: There were other, newer Followers, ones who flaunted their allegiance to evil: they liked guns, kinves, and fists. So, what happens when the Daughters have a little runin with them? [WARNING:Character Death & Suicide]


**Blooded**

**Summary: **There were other, newer Followers, ones who flaunted their allegiance to evil: they liked guns, kinves, and fists. So, what happens when the Daughters have a little run-in with them? This is no faerie tale ending---(WARNING:Character Death/Suicide)

**AN: **Small fic. Beware, death of characters and suicide and blood. Takes place after book 8 and before book nine.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_" I tried so hard, and got so far. But in the end, it doesn't even matter. I had to fall, to lose it all" - "In The End" - Linkin Park_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Across the city, the ghostly pale moon cast a stain of white throughout the area, creating a guiding light to the damned sould that roamed the streets- the good and evil. Suddenly, a darkness swept itself around the moon, destroying her beautiful everlasting light, the glow vanishing from sight. Now, the only guide was that of five women, Daughters of the Moon. Their images formed through the thivk veil of fog, laughs echoing down the street. they walked slowly, arms wrapped around theirselves, sheilding their skin from the penetrating cold.

" Did you see Vanessa start to turn invisible?" Catty, hier to the Secret Scroll, laughed- a child-like and happy sound that would soon be shattered. Vanessa turned away, arms folded across her chest, and silently, teasingly pouted.

" It wasn't _that_ funny", she mumbled, sensitivity kicking in. Catty shook her head and placed her arm around Vanessa's shoulder.

" Yeah it was-"

" Shhh", Jimena suddeny cautioned, holding up her hand, fingers barely raised as she stared out into the fog. Next to the five girls-Jimena, Catty, Vanessa, Serena and Tianna- a street light flickered, then burnt out. Fear gnawed at their throats, as one-by-one, each lamp slowly dispersed its light, going down the street until they could no longer see the remaining lights through the fog. They backed into each other and locked arms, their moon amulets glowing, sending streams of colorful lights throughout the darkness.

A cold, harsh laugh stabbed at their fear even more, and within seconds, the lights flashed on, and their they stood, the Infidus, the treacherous ones who ruled under the command of the traitor, Lambert.

" What the hell do you want?" Serena spat, voice bitter. Tymmie stepped forward, shoving through the six others, and grinned wickedly. He arched an eyebrow and cocked his head to the right, a glint of savage hunger flashing across his bleak, empty eyes.

" Don't worry, _goddess_, I only want to have a little fun...Our master _doesn't _want you anymore." Serena stepped back, confused as to the word _fun_. It was then that she realized that it was the dark of the moon. Their powers were weakened.

Jimena grasped Serena's arm and with the other Daughters, they locked arms once more, ready for the fight. Tymmie scoffed, while the other Followers laughed with amusement. With his fists on his hips, Tymmie stepped even closer, motioning for the others to follow his lead.

" Not the kind of fight", he said simply.

" What does that mean?" Tianna demanded, glaring dangerously.

" It means- we're actually going to have a _real_ fight. One that is going to hurt."

Jimena immediately understood what he was doing as he reached behind and under his shirt, and she charged. He smiled slyly and pulled out a slick, heavy, black gun and pointed at it at her. She halted and slightly held up her hands as she backed away. The Daughters' arms fell and their mouths fell open, fear in their eyes. before they could react, the other Infidus had grabbed them from behind, holding them as they struggled fruitlessly. Tymmie and walked up to Vanessa first, steps slow and easy. This made Jimena panic, and she struggled even more- kicking and lashing. The Follwer holding her was big and heavy, and simply laughed at her immense struggle.

" I guess I'll go with the weak one first", he said, holding up the gun.

" No!" Catty cried out, tears now brimming her eyes. Tymmie turned sharply and swiftly marched up to Catty.

" I take it that _you_ want to go first?" he mocked. To his surprise, she nodded, eyes determined to protect her best friend. Tianna concentrated, but the fear had taken control of her body while the Follower holding her had been battling with her, slowing her down. He shrugged.

" Okay." Catty shut her eyes tightly as she heard the gun shot, but when no pain had surged through her body, she opened her eyes and turned. Vanessa stood erect, the Follower holding her backing away, and stared wide eyed at her stomach. Blood slowly formed on the silky material, and before anyone could scream, she fell backward. Catty's eyes widened and she began to sob. She was vulnerable now.

Jimena gritted her teeth and tried to break free. " Bastard!"

Tymmie shrugged and turned to Jimena. " Too bad." He lifted the gun and fired, not at her though. Jimena turned to Serena, but she was unharmed. Slowly, her eyes worked to Tianna who lay on the ground, blood and brains splattered behind her. A single bullet wound was lodged in her forehead. Serena shut her eyes and turned away, trying to drown out Catty's sobs and cries and the gorey image in her mind. Jimena looked around frantically at the buildings and houses, waiting to see someone in a window dialinf 9-1-1. She couldn't make anything or anyone out through the fog.

This time, a hollow feeling spread through Jimena as he slowly raised the gun toward Serena, who's breathing had labored. Something inside Jimena sparked, and with tremendous force, she tackled Tymmie just as he fired. The bullet glazed Serena's shoulder. The Follower holding her let go, shocked, giving her a chance to face him, the power fo the dark suddenly rattling through her body. The Followers slowly backed away and turned, their images fading through the fog. Tymmie glared, threw Jimena off him and ran away, throwing the gun on the ground as it skidded to a stop next to Vanessa's body, who by now, had stopped breathing. Two Daughters of the Moon dead.

Serena fell to her knees, tears streamig down her face.

" It's okay", Jimena soothed.

" It will be", Serena whispered, and stood back up, wipping the tears away.

" Catty, go back and-"

Her voice fell and the fear returned. Catty was kneeled next to Vanessa, stroking her best friend's hair. But, her eyes slwoly found the gun, and before Serena or Jimena could stop her, Catty had pointed the gun at her own head, and fired. Blood splattered the cement and a loud _Thud! _echoed through the night. With three Daughters dead, there was no chance of defeating the Atrox.


End file.
